


Good Boys Get Gifts

by terushimaYUUcrankthatsouljaboi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dominance, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, No Sex, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terushimaYUUcrankthatsouljaboi/pseuds/terushimaYUUcrankthatsouljaboi
Summary: Yahaba gets a pretty present for his pet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can't have a Kyouhaba fic without some petplay amiright heh heh
> 
> Hope you enjoy the trash that litters my brain *finger guns into the distance*

“Fuck no.”

Brown eyes bored into the top of his head and the hands holding out his gift pushed closer to him.

“C’mon Ken, you’ll look so good with it on!”

Kyoutani (did not pout, he grimaced) and sat back on his heels, crossing his arms in an unsurprising act of defiance.

“No, that shit’s way too sissy.”

A warm chuckle wrapped itself around him and made him shiver. Nights and days spent learning each other meant Yahaba knew exactly how to play the situation to get what he wanted and Kyoutani knew deep down he wouldn’t be able to resist for long. He could put up a good fight before he cracked though. His eyes lingered on the stark black leather resting in his boyfriend’s palm and growled deep in his throat.

“If you put that on me I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” Yahaba’s voice turned sharp and teasing, “Piss on the rug? Chew up my good slippers?” He shook the collar a bit. “You think you’re such a bad dog…” Kyoutani looked up to see Yahaba smiling serenely at him. Gold eyes flicked back down to the collar when it shook again.

It was resplendent lying in Yahaba’s hands. Black leather woven with white in an intricate Celtic design didn’t deter the eye from the golden crystals that embellished the collar, drops of yellow hanging from chains that looped their way around the bottom and surrounded a sturdy brushed metal ring at the center. The lockable buckle in the back made Kyoutani’s breath speed up; the image of being locked into wearing it, not able to take it off until Yahaba picked up the key - the thought turned him on more than he wanted to admit. Yahaba took his silence in stride and immediately presented his second gift: a shiny new chain leash with a leather handle strap.

Gold eyes widened and Yahaba grinned. “Do you like it?” Kyoutani’s eyes met his and he knew his resolve was weakening. Yahaba placed the chain in the hand with the collar and ran his free fingers through Kyoutani’s hair, scratching at his scalp and tugging gently. The effect was immediate, Kyoutani’s eyelids drooped and his body relaxed into Yahaba’s hand. “There’s my good boy…” Kyoutani heard the hammer hitting the nail, driving it into the coffin as the sweet sensation of Yahaba scratching his scalp continued. He let out a soft moan he hadn’t meant to let go and let his arms fall to his sides, brushing his thighs.

“Now, why don’t we put your pretty new collar on and see how it looks?” Kyoutani refused to look up, but nodded while he pressed his face into Yahaba’s hip. Another chuckle washed over him, filled with affection. “Come on pup, look at me.”

Reluctantly Kyoutani lifted his gaze, effectively baring his throat. Yahaba took the opportunity and slid the collar around his neck, buckling it tightly and stepping back to admire the picture. Kyoutani could feel thick leather around his neck, supporting his throat and digging into his skin. The chains that looped under it and the gems that were suspended from them were cool on his already heated skin and he found himself wishing he had a mirror so he could see what he looked like.

“Gorgeous.” Yahaba stared at his neck, before meeting Kyoutani’s gaze. A hard spike of lust pierced Kyoutani’s attempt at being unmoved by the intimate actions as Yahaba’s pupil’s dilated at the sight of his boyfriend, his puppy, kneeling with a pretty collar around his neck. Seconds passed before Yahaba stepped forward again and clipped the end of the leash to the ring at Kyoutani’s throat.

His mouth opened automatically and air filled his lungs as he struggled to resist the heat coursing through him at the gesture. A dangerous smile crept onto Yahaba’s soft lips and he tugged gently on the leash, forcing a wave of pleasure to wash through him again.

“Good boy.”


End file.
